


Then, It's a Date

by furihatachlookie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Happy (late) AkaFuri Day!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furihatachlookie/pseuds/furihatachlookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically that one time Akashi saved Furihata from a horrible date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then, It's a Date

**Author's Note:**

> A late AkaFuri Day fic ft. too much dialogue and not enough romance
> 
>  
> 
> Wow I really like to have characters wake up with headaches don't I. Anyways, this is a quickie before I disappear again for another month or so lol
> 
> They're in their second year of college and there's an OC here and this is just bad and rushed af sorry

From the moment he got out of bed, Akashi was graced with a massive headache. There was a throbbing pressure in the back of his eyes, and he winced when he pressed his fingers against his neck, the muscles aching whenever he applied just the slightest bit of pressure. 

Even as he changed and made his way to the campus café on the first floor for breakfast, situating himself at one of the tables furthest away from the windows overlooking the gardens, he found the sun blinding, even with the partly cloudy weather. Turning on his laptop, he sought refuge in the fifteen page thesis he found still opened from last night. 

Any message or phone calls he received were promptly ignored, as he had powered down his phone to prevent it from going off. 

Half a day had passed in a flash, and the rest of the day could have easily gone by without affecting the pace Akashi was working at... 

"- and the nerve of that guy! You're someone's girlfriend for a week, and suddenly they think they _own_ you!" Too close, and too loud for comfort, a girl's voice exclaimed, as though she were speaking to the whole café's patrons. 

An exasperated sigh, and the voice continued. "Oh well, I got together with his ex too just to spite him, but in the end, he was actually still _dating_ her! So, I broke up with both of them. Man, and the look on their faces when they realized they got tricked by me! It was too good." 

Another voice came in, quieter than the first, and with considerably less enthusiasm, answered back with, "O-Oh really... Good for you.."

"Right!? They deserved it!" 

Boisterous laughter caused him to cease his typing, and look over the screen of his laptop, to the pair seated at the table beside his. 

... Had it not been for those two. 

From what he could only assume to be a couple out on a date, were two people actively engaged in a conversation. 

Actually, it was the girl doing all the talking. Her companion, the boy she was with, was only making comments to keep the conversation going. 

This severely one-sided conversation happening before Akashi did not interest him in the slightest. He was already executing his plan to mind his own business and ignore the commotion happening in front of him so he could finish his ESL thesis, but the sudden lull made him glance back to see what was happening. 

From the way the loud-mouthed girl obnoxiously twirled a strand of her amber red hair, stained purple at the ends, to the way she was teasingly leaning in to delve into the more "juicy" parts of her flings with individuals of the opposite—and same—gender, a brightly lit sign projecting the word "foreigner" couldn't have been more obvious. Just from looking at her, you could tell that she was not Japanese.

Her accent could've fooled a few people. She wasn't dressed nearly as colorfully as her personality would have deemed it, going for a simple blouse and matching skirt. And had it not been for her natural features, Akashi would have believed the excuse of her being half-Japanese. 

The male she was with was most certainly from around here. They both must be going to college here, as Akashi had bumped into him once or twice around campus. Or rather, it was he who was the one being bumped into, chestnut brown hair being the first thing he would notice in his vision before the boy would apologize and run off. 

As quiet as he was, he appeared to have been enjoying her company in the beginning, but after an hour had passed, Akashi could tell that the boy was becoming uncomfortable listening to her rather... riveting escapades with other people. 

Reaching the end of his twelfth page, Akashi tapped the table with his pen as she continued with her tale of how she had hooked with some guy at a party a few weeks back, only to meet his roommate the morning after and immediately dump her new boyfriend for him. 

The utter ridiculousness of everything that came out of her mouth was almost laughable. Had he been in a better mood to actually get up and leave, he would have done so to tell Reo about what he was hearing. 

The pressure he felt in his temples was worse now, making it increasingly difficult to tune her out. He hadn't bothered to keep count of how many stories she had gone through. 

How he wished for the peace and quiet that normally graced this café. 

The sudden clatter of glass and metal drew his eyes from the dim computer screen and back to the couple. It appeared that the girl, in the wake of the obnoxious gesturing of her hands, had knocked the glass of iced tea she had ordered onto her blouse. 

Had Akashi been anyone less composed than himself, he would have cringed at the chalkboard-like screech of the chair legs against tiled flooring as she stood up in surprise. In a flash, the boy—his name was Furihata, from what he could recall from the few times she actually addressed him in between breaks in her stories—passed her some napkins resting on the table. 

"Oh no!" She exclaimed, dabbing at the growing stain soaking into her top. 

"A-Ah, maybe you should go try and remove it in the restroom." He weakly suggested. 

"Good idea!" Without another word—this must have been the quickest she's shut her mouth so far in her time here—she ran to the café's restroom, bringing with her the energetic atmosphere that seemed to follow her everywhere. 

Even before the swinging door closed behind her, Akashi saw Furihata sink in his chair, running a hand over his face, as if all the energy radiating from her had drained his. His unfortunate situation compelled Akashi to speak.

"First date?" Akashi asked from the table beside him. 

Furihata groaned into his hands, and nodded. "She hasn't stopped talking since we sat down! If this is how every date is going to be, I would rather not go out with her again." He slumped forward onto the table. 

"I'm Furihata, by the way. Nice to meet you." Face still buried in his arms, he held his hand out in greeting.

Akashi took it, shaking it a few times gently. "Akashi."

When Furihata let his grip loosen, Akashi pulled away, leaning forward in his chair. "It's not that I meant to eavesdrop, as it was difficult to tune out, but I assume you won't be asking for a second date then?"

"Not if she kills me first." He said, only half-serious as he sat back up and reached for the cup before him, left forgotten until now. 

"She may prove likable in the future." In Akashi's opinion, it was highly unlikely.

"I've been crushing on her for a year since she moved here; she's always like this." 

"How were you able to convince her to go on a date with you?"

"I tutored her in Biology, because she was failing. She said that if she passed, I could take her out on a date." It seemed that the deal they made only further solidified the fact that there really was only going to be one date.

"Did you never stop to think that maybe your personalities just aren't compatible?" For a moment, it was almost as if he sounded like Midorima. 

"I did, at one point." Furihata admitted, after some hesitation. "I was hoping that, if we spend some actual time together, I could get used to it and have a good time. But it seems like I assumed wrong."

"I can't say I agree with all the things she said either. Such as how she was talking about the time she dated three boys at once." 

Furihata laughed in disbelief. "Yeah, there's _no way_ that happened." 

"I agree." 

"Even if it did happen, I don't think it was right of her to do that without their knowledge." Indeed, to commit such an act behind their backs was, in some ways, both impressive and repulsive. 

"I must say though, her enthusiasm is admirable." 

"It's honestly exhausting if you ask me. I've never felt so tired hanging out with someone." Furihata laughed tiredly, looking down at the cold cup of coffee he idly sipped now and again. "I suppose I'm more antisocial than I thought."

The digital clock on the corner of his screen read 28:57. Akashi looked at his own small coffee mug, noting that it too had gone cold by how much time had passed.

"I didn't want to offend her by cutting her off, but I'm actually glad that she spilled her drink. Although, I do feel bad for thinking so." He eventually admitted with a sheepish smile. 

Now _that_ made Akashi chuckle. "I beg to differ."

Furihata looked at him, before joining in on the laughter. "Really? Why?"

"Ever since you two entered this café, it was obvious you weren't having much fun. She couldn't tell, since she was too into her own world to notice, but I, however..." Akashi stopped at that, as it was self-explanatory what he was trying to get at. 

Setting his cup down, Furihata rested his elbows on the table, absently drawing circles on the smooth surface. "Well, I wasn't all that surprised. I'm not really fun to hang out with. I don't go to the kinds of parties she goes to, and I'm not outgoing or interesting." 

"Maybe the reason why she's talking so much about herself is because she wanted to make the date enjoyable for herself."

"You think too little of yourself." Akashi stated. Furihata looked up at him in surprise, as if he had not expected an argument. "If I may, had I been given the choice between the two, I would much prefer your company over hers any day." 

"Really?"

"I've had a headache for the past six hours, and in the few minutes I've been talking to you, it almost feels like my head has cleared up." As cheesy as it sounded, Akashi was truthful in his words. Perhaps avoiding everybody's messages was a good idea.

His statement must have been flattering, as he watched Furihata's pale cheeks flush pink. 

"H-Hey, mind if I borrow your pen for a moment?"

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask. "Certainly."

Holding out the pen for him to take, Akashi was certainly not expecting Furihata to grab ahold of his hand too, clicking the top of the pen and writing something upon the palm of his hand. The tickling sensation was gone before he could fully register it, and he was quickly offered his pen back by Furihata, whose face was now flushed red in embarrassment. "H-Here you go." 

Before he could take a look at what he had written down on his hand, the door to the restrooms swung open, signaling that the girl was back. Akashi took that as his cue to resume his work. He faced his computer once again as Furihata straightened in his seat, startled in the momentary realization that he was, in fact, still on a date. 

"Sorry I took so long. The stain just wouldn't come out." It was obvious that the mark was far from gone, as she had worn a white top, of all colors. 

"I-It's okay. Sorry about that." Furihata timidly apologized, despite having no role whatsoever in spilling the drink on her. 

Regardless, she was not swayed. "You should be, I just bought this today for our date!" 

"It doesn't matter now anyways. Let's head over to my house so I can change out of this." The girl said with a sigh, grabbing her purse from where it hung on her chair. "Well, come on now." She waved for him to come when she noticed that he had yet to make any move to follow. 

Furihata hurriedly stood. When his date turned away to head to the door, he offered a shaky wave to Akashi before hurrying along to trail behind her. 

Akashi watched as they exited, staring at the back of the boy he had just met, before raising the hand he had scribbled on.

The tell-tale row of messily written digits and Furihata's name accompanying them meant that he most definitely wasn't going to be asking for that second date. Akashi smiled, before transferring the information written in fading ink onto his phone, properly labeling it with "Furihata Kouki" at the top. 

Setting his phone down, Akashi went back to work, feeling much lighter than he did when he rose from his bed this morning. 

~

And it wasn't long before he saw the name again that same night, lighting up the front screen of his phone on his way back up to his dorm. 

Without hesitation, he answered, pressing the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Akashi?" Furihata's rang through the speaker.

"Furihata-kun. I could only assume that the rest of the date did not live up to your expectations?" Reaching the door to his dorm, Akashi pulled out his key card, sliding it into the slot and waiting for it to be scanned. 

"You don't know the half of it," on the other line, he heard Furihata groan.

Amused that he had given him the benefit of the doubt, Akashi continued. "How did she take it?"

The red light above the scanner turned green, and the lock on the door released, propping the door wide enough for Akashi to swing it open with his foot. 

"Well, we were at her doorstep when I told her that maybe things weren't going to work out between us. Her parents kicked me out because of how much she racket she was causing." 

"I hardly believe that you are the one who should take the blame for her." Akashi contested, now holding the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he organized all the stuff he had brought down with him back in order atop his desk. He had bought one more coffee to-go before heading up, knowing, by habit, that he would be up for most of the night. 

"Yeah, well..." Furihata hesitated. "It's okay. A whole year of having a crush on her was _not_ worth spending the whole day hearing about how many confessions she's turned down from other guys. I could've spent more of my time doing more important things than chasing after her."

"That pointless, huh?" 

"Well, I know what /not/ to look for in a person, there's that." Akashi could hear the shrug in Furihata's voice. "Plus, I met you, so I wouldn't say my efforts were really for nothing." 

"I'll take that as a compliment." Akashi replied.

"Hey, do you mind if we meet up at that café again tomorrow? I think I need a change of pace after what happened today." Furihata asked of him, still clearly sounding worn-out. 

Taking up the phone in his hand after getting his workplace back in order, Akashi thought about it for a moment. He could decline, saying that he had a class around that time, but school did not start yet for another two days. And he would be lying to Furihata if he told him he still had work to do. 

"Akashi?" Furihata called, probably wondering if he was still on the line. 

He made his mind up there and then. "I'd love to." 

Akashi smiled, amused when Furihata audibly sighed in relief through the receiver. "Cool. Great. So, I'll see you there tomorrow?" 

"You will." 

"Then, it's a date." 

Akashi couldn't disagree with that.


End file.
